


The Story Of The Beast With The Four Dirty Paws

by aintgotenoughcoffee



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Transformation, Werewolves, mythological creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintgotenoughcoffee/pseuds/aintgotenoughcoffee
Summary: Remington lives a rockstar life, enlivening concerts and daily life back to back. But what happens after an unfortunate encounter with creatures of the night? And what does he do after he becomes one of them? How does he choose to act, who can he trust to show and believe in, and who does he desperately hide from, in those dark nights he lives through every month.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Wounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ragdolldoctorman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdolldoctorman/gifts).

A haze took over, covering his vision.

He couldn’t muster half a thought, his brain sluggish. Where was he? Why was he here? 

He dragged his eyes to the cluster of shadows, illuminated solely by the moonlight trickling through the tree branches. The shadows bared their vicious teeth, the rumble escaping their throats chilling and burning him to the bone. But he was paralyzed, to their mercy, as a heat grew from his heart, spreading throughout his body. His eyes flickered to honeyed fur. Then, all he saw was black.


	2. Half Moon

Golden red sunlight pierced Remington’s eyes. Scrunching up his face, he covered his head with his blanket to find some shade in the light-filled room. Then, a shrill ring startled him out of drowsiness. _What the hell is that?_ It echoed again from somewhere close in the room, and he realized it was his alarm, that had woken him up in the first place.

Rem fumbled from underneath the covers to swipe his phone. Frustratingly, after he huddled back under the covers, any desire to sleep he used to have had flown away. The covers fell off as he sat up, grumbling, but before he could stand up a migraine hit him like a slap in the face.

His hand shot out to clutch his head, and his insides started heating up. He fell back into the bed from the sudden burst of pain that shot through his body, almost making him throw up. Finally, just as quickly as it came, the heat and most of the pain dissipated, leaving a small throbbing headache behind.

He pushed himself back up from the bed, rubbing his forehead in confusion. Was he sick or something? He looked back, trying to remember what he’d done the night before that might’ve caused it. Ah, yeah, he’d gotten into a fight with that prick Sebastian. He shook his head.

Although, he noticed he couldn’t recall a thing that happened after he had left in a huff. The only thing coming to mind were random images, of… wolves? Must have had a fever dream. Or gone to some random pub nearby, downed a few… no wonder then if he has a hangover, if he got blackout hammered.

“Ugh, Jesus, what the hell,” he muttered, finally pushing off the mattress and heading to the restroom.

The throb of his headache still biting the back of his head, he did his routine, showering, and brushing his teeth.

While drying his hair with a towel, his toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth, he noticed some red spots dotting his collarbone. He slipped the towel off and wiped the steamed up mirror to get a better glance, but when it was clear, any trace of those mysterious spots vanished.

His eyes narrowed at his reflection, but he brushed it off as redness from the shower. As he finished up, he rinsed out his mouth after brushing, but when he spit it out he saw the sink stained red. He glanced at the mirror and lifted up a lip, and saw some blood on his gum. Should floss more carefully.

Wincing from the pain biting the back of his head again, he headed to the kitchen for an aspirin. Good morning to me.

* * *

As the sun crawled under the horizon, and the blue blush of the night grew across the sky, Remington watched the subsiding red of the sunset flicker away. He turned away as darkness fell, and followed the rock-strewn path that was his way back home.

The cold air bit at his skin, making him wish he’d covered up more. He made a compromise with himself, since his house wasn’t too far away, when he stopped.

His eyes caught onto a stream of light falling on him, his gaze followed it until it reached the round, cool glow of the moon. _Seems like the full moon today_, he thought, absent-minded, inexplicably transfixed on its image. But the light of something much closer caught his attention.

Following the stream back down, he focused on his shoulder, and his eyes widened in shock. A pattern of glowing blue marks ran across, stretching from chest to back. _Almost like a bite mark…_. The moon itself seemed to pull the escaping light straight towards it.

His breath caught, in surprise, or disbelief, he couldn’t tell. Until it caught for another reason entirely.

His head snapped back towards the moon, knocking out any breath he had in him. He felt it staring right into his soul, its very presence frightening but aweing, utter vulnerability filling him.

His skin and bones started tingling, shivering all across his body. What started as a slight itch covering his arms and back, turned into needles in every pore. He gasped for air, watching his arms turn dark, something rapidly starting to grow from them. He reached out a hand to feel it, something soft… hair, no… fur?

But he didn’t have time to question it, before another burst forced him down to his knees, his nails digging into the soft ground. Shocks ran through his system, and his nails started growing back into his skin, digging into his flesh, curving into sharp and bloodied claws.

He gagged as his jaw forced itself open, he felt his teeth start to protrude further, thinning, and even more taking their place, cutting his gums into strips and a bloody stream raining from his mouth on the ground.

Bones cracked and melded and grew, muscles ripped themselves apart and reattached, like some kind of horrifying dance of change. His ankles grew unnaturally long, fingers moving out of place, bones rearranging themselves, his spine starting to grow out, curving behind him. It felt like his nerves were being burned and electrocuted and frozen all at the same time.

He cried out in distress, trying to crawl away from this agony. But before he could get too far, his cry was cut short as his neck closed entirely. He choked, grabbing for his haggard throat, causing him to lose balance. He collapsed, falling down the hillslope, his aching muscles crying out from the hit of the rough earth.

He arrived at the bottom, still void of any air, on the verge of blacking out. Suddenly his lungs expanded, and he desperately gasped, inhaling deeply as much as he could, high-pitched whines escaping his lips as he ached on the cold, hard ground.

But the haze covered his eyes, carrying him away once more.


End file.
